Clan Wars: An Empire's End
by SKORPIONMKXWARRIOR
Summary: This is story of a small clan of tanks lead by Orbit and Lazer taking on the world in a war to end an evil and unjust empire. Will they succeed? Will they fail? Will they all make it intact? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**"Hey, guys. This is my first fanfic and I'm excited about what I have in store for you guys. I want to thank my friends ustanklover456, a friend that collaborated with me in writing this, he is also the one that will be posting this story on wattpad, and another good friend of mine that wishes to remain anonymous, I'll just refer to her as smol mochi. I want to tank this guys for helping me, I really appreciate it. Sidenote: I'm a first-time author and I love to play WOT: Blitz. See you on the battlefield :P"- SKORPIONMKXWARRIOR**

CLAN WAR I: AN EMPIRE'S END

 **Prologue/Chapter 1**

This is a story of a group of friends in a world where serious fighting is seldom seen until it became the warzone of the century. The two tanks you'll meet first would be Orbit, an KV-2 that takes pride in one-shot kills, and Lazer, a T-34-85 that happened to be a jack-of-all-trades fighter that got his nickname from his surprising accuracy. Even tier ten tanks feel uneasy about their rep, despite having a four-tier advantage on them.

Now, may the chaos begin…

Tank rounds of numerous calibers: 2-pdr, 57mm, 75/6mm, 85mm, and 105mm, were whizzing overhead more times than the tanks could count. "Orbit...HURRY THE FUCK UP AND RELOAD!" yelled Lazer.

"I know 5...4..3...2..and-" replied Orbit as he blew a KV-1 that was getting cocky to ash.

"How did we get into this bullshit without backup!" yelled Lazer.

"How in the fucking hell would I know!" screamed Orbit from behind cover as his 152mm "Orbital Laser" reloaded. Then he heard Lazer scream out and an explosion. "Lazer!" he yelled, fearing the worst."Lazer! Lazer! Damn it Jeff, WHERE ARE YOU!"

 ** 5 hours earlier…**

"Yo, Orbit wake up. Orbit. ROBERT! YOU LAZY HUNK OF METAL! WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" hollered Lazer.

"I'm up, I'm up. Is everyone else awake?" asked Orbit, groggy.

"Mornin' Orbit" resounded everyone at the base.

"That answer your question?" replied Lazer.

"Don't be so rude to him Jeff" said Emily. She, and everyone at the base besides Orbit and Lazer, were tier seven tanks. Her model is a T20.

"Yeah, don't be so rude" added Maya, Emily's twin sister and, also, a T20. Lazer muttered a curse under his breath. "What was that?!" yelled Maya, making Lazer roll away from her.

"Can you guys stop being pricks and call me by my warname?" asked Jeff.

"NOPE!" was all he got for a reply.  
"Ugh, are we here to have breakfast or what?" responded an annoyed T-34-85 (Lazer).

"FINALLY, I thought you'd never ask!" exclaimed Eldrin, a Tiger 1 known for his sniping and head-on fighting skill. He can be a bit cocky at times.

"Leave Lazer alone you jerk." said Orbit. As previously mentioned, he's a KV-2. What you guys didn't know is that he leads this clan, the mighty and proud Sturm Krieg, despite being a lower tier tank in the group.

"Fine sir," replies Eldrin as he went towards a fuel pump.

"Lighten up, you ol' chap" joked Jacob,the Black Prince in the group.

"He can't, he's too jealous over all the glory Jeff and Robert [a.k.a. Orbit] get." said Isabella. She's a Sp 1C, but very overprotective of her closest friends: Emily, Maya, and Johnaeh, who'll you'll meet in a bit.

"I'm not jealous, it's just that they do more damage than any of us and we are a tier higher." said Eldrin.

"You do know Jeff is close to becoming a T-43, right?" asked Johnaeh, with an edge of insult in her voice. She was a Chi-Ri and one that liked to get into fights with others.

"So, what's your point?" retorted Eldrin.

"My point is that you're jealous of the commander and his right-hand-man just because they actually fight more often than any of us." You didn't hear wrong, 2 tier 6 tanks command a clan of 10, eight of which are tier seven and, at the same time, outclass their fighting capabilities.

"Fine, I'm jealous, but that still doesn't explain why they are better fighters than any of us."

"They're better because they actually leave base to take part in skirmishes more than any of us."

"Still, who are they fighting to be that good at combat"

"Can you guys stop?! Please?! You'll give me a tier ten pain in the ass before I even hear gunshots if you don't stop" said Lazer, surprising everyone there.

"Sorry sir," replied Eldrin and Johnaeh, their guns drooping with sadness.

"It's fine. For now, gas-up and load up everything you need for combat, ALL OF YOU! The commander has a mission for us." yelled Jeff.

"For all of us?" asked Aiden, a LTTB that would rather use hit-and-run tactics than scout anytime, with a mixed tone of hopeful and resent in his voice.

"Yes, Aiden. We ALL need to be a part of this skirmish." replied Lazer. "This is the possible start of a clan war against the Park War Machine. This might be the last time you see me as an '85 before the start of a battle and I'm excited about that so FUEL UP, LOAD UP, AND ROUND UP!" ordered Lazer.

 ** 1 hour later…**

"Ok everyone, I know you're all surprised by this sudden command to prepare for battle. Here's the situation, tanks with the markings of the Park War Machine clan have been confirmed to be prowling our region's borders. The reports say that they were trying to keep clear of our symbol, the Tracks of Justice. And they continued this for an hour and, at least, 40 miles traveled in a circuit." said Robert. He continued with, "I trust that these are accurate, Aiden?"

"Those reports are accurate sir. This is exactly what I saw while on patrol yesterday sir." answered Aiden.

"Ok then, if the P.W.M. has vehicles this far away from their home base, we may have to start considering a war. Here's the problem, there are exactly ten of us and at least one hundred of them. The only advantage we have is that they are mostly tier four and five tanks, except their leader, Vasili, who is a tier six, just like me and Orbit. He is also a KV-2, but he was confirmed before our creation the he has the Zis-6 107mm gun, not the legendary M-10. This is a minor relief." said Jeffrey.

"Ok, why are we worried? We have the power to confront them, right? C'mon, we're tier seven tanks," interrupted Aiden drawing attention to himself.

"We have to be worried because we don't know whether or not they actually plan to fight us, let alone from where." said the final member of the clan. This was Andrew, an IS that often got into quarrels with Lazer and blames it on his jealousy of Andrew and Maya's relationship, even though he knows Lazer has feelings for someone else that was outside of their clan.

"That's right. Now we need to prepare for any attack. This is the time for you guys to earn your warnames." said Orbit.

"Wait, what? You mean our own warnames? Kinda like Orbit is yours Robert and Lazer is Jeff's?" asked Andrew.

"Don't call me that when I'm on duty," angrily muttered Jeff.

"Yes, you guys will prove yourselves in battle and earn your own warname. Now, here's the plan. Eldrin, you will lead the heavies on an offensive to our eastern flank. Aiden, you're their forward scout. Emily, you and the rest of the girls will do the same on the west. Lazer, you and me will go right into the camp to negotiate and find out why they're this far away from their base. Everyone get that?" ordered Orbit.

For a response he got a resounding, "YES, SIR!" from everyone, the loudest of which came from behind him, Lazer as usual.

"Commander, Jeff mentioned that this could be the last time we see him as an '85. Do you know what he means by this?" asked Johnaeh, a smirk on her face as she said Lazer's proper name, seeing his reaction.

"Don't call me that…" was all anyone heard from Jeff as he stormed off.

"Where ya goin' we have a plan to finish!" yelled Jacob.

"Fuck off, **YOU** have a plan to finish. **I** have a jump to prepare for!" shouted Jeff

"What he means by that is that he 1.5 exp from becoming a T-43. This battle is his final before he achieves this. Give him a break. I know he won't fuck things up, but he doubts himself. Cut him some slack for FUCK'S SAKE!" said Orbit.

"You're serious, he's about to join our tier? What about you? When will you become a T-150?" asked Emily, her curiosity peaked.

"Oh, I'm not becoming a T-150, I'm becoming an ISU-152." replied Orbit, pride in his voice. Not the rude, over confident type, this the pride someone gets when they know they're one-in-a-million, but don't want to let word get out so they become quieter when they reveal their secret. See it as being prideful yet shy all at once.

"Now let's finish this up and let's earn our warnames!" said Orbit. He started to roll out to join Jeff.

"Emily, did I hear what I thought I just heard?" asked Maya.

"I don't know. A tier six heavy tank becoming a tier eight tank destroyer? That Robert must be a 'Special Case'" she replied.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Hey guys. Chapter 2 is here. I know the previous chapter didn't have too much action so here, I'll start a war. I want to thank my anonymous friend, smol mochi, and ustanklover456 again, I really appreciate the time you guys take to help me write and go over my work. It's been a pleasure. And, as always, see you on the battlefield :P"- SKORPIONMKXWARRIOR_

Chapter 2

"Anything Aiden?" radioed Eldrin. It was an hour since the tanks of Sturm Krieg received orders to assault the P.W.M. and Eldrin was stuck leading a flanking maneuver.

"No, not ye- WAIT, I SPOTTED SOMEONE!" yelled Aiden.

"Prepare your cannons boys, it's time to have some fun! This is it!" yelled Eldrin. The next thing he knew he started to see the enemy himself. There were at least 50 tanks ahead of them, way too many to confront so soon. Then, he noticed tanks behind him. Soon, tanks of P.W.M. had a noose that was getting tighter and tighter around the tanks in Eldrin's group.

"Should we surrender?" asked Jacob.

"How the fuck would I know?! Radio the others for- WHAT THE FUCK!?" he tried to answer but the enemy tanks shot white phosphorus rounds to flashbang the tanks. They were then subdued and dragged to their enemy's base. Who could rescue them now?

"How do you think Orbit's negotiation is going?" asked Johnaeh, annoyance obviously in her voice.

"Patience is key. Just wait, they can handle this." said Emily, trying to keep Johnaeh in line. "You heard the commander, we're gonna earn our warnames."

A few minutes later the peaceful road trip was cut short.

"Emily, there's a few KV-1s straight ahead. Should we ready our cannons Emily?" reported Isabella.

"Yep, get ready for battle." she answered. She started to line her 90mm gun on the lead KV when she saw muzzle flashes from their barrels.

"Incoming fire! This is a bat-" she tried to say. Just like last time, the area surrounding them were impacted by white phosphorus rounds which act like flashbangs to a tank. They were tied up and dragged off to join the others that were captured.

"So, they used white phosphorus against you guys too, huh?" questioned Jacob as they rolled into the grounds the P.W.M. sanctioned off as a "jail" of sorts.

"Yep," replied Johnaeh, not in the mood to start a fight with somebody, surprising.

"AHHHHHHHHH, you're here! You're here too!" yelped Maya the minute she saw Andrew. They tried to hug, but, well, they're tanks, what do you expect?

"Could you two get a room all fucking ready?" asked Eldrin already regretting what he had to endure today. "Could you lovebirds stop, please?" he tried again.

"Stop being jealous, just like Jeff, and leave us alone." Andrew answered.

"You know Jeff has feelings for someone else, right? Or are too busy being a dumbass kissing Maya all day?" said Eldrin, trying to piss Andrew off.

"Why don't you guys stop this so we can figure out about an escape or a rescue? We need to know if the other two are ok so we can organize ourselves." said Emily so that Johnaeh's muttering about Jeff's crush doesn't add to the fight that's ongoing between comrades.

30 Minutes Later...

"Why do we have to negotiate Orbit? If they came this far they obviously want a fight. We could've left the others behind and dealt with this ourselves. This doesn't feel right anyways. We're only 100 meters from their base something's up" nagged Lazer.

"I know it seems like something is wrong, but don't worry. The others can handle themselves," replied Orbit.

"When was the last time any of them actually had a serious battle like we did? That would be Andrew's skirmish that happened 3 months ago!" screamed Lazer, letting off some the stress that was getting to him. Before Orbit could respond a battalion of KV-1s appeared in front of them.

"Surrender now or DIE!" the lead KV yelled.

"TO HELL WE WILL!" responded Lazer.

"Ready to start? Your one-shot-wonder ready to go yet?" sarcastically asked Lazer. He already knew the answer.

Orbit looked at Jeff and gave him an evil grin that would scare any opponent of theirs away, "This answer your question?" Lazer could only grin in return.

"Well then, let's get to it!" He yelled as he killed the lead KV-1. Robert was next he shot into a group of 5 KVs. All five suffered mortal splash damage they would never walk away from, NEVER. As this happened Lazer popped out of cover darting this way and that. None of the KVs, 85 users and 57 users alike, couldn't touch him.

"And a-here, you go!" he joked blowing a KV into rubble.

"Rob, how's the 152 doin'?" he asked, "I could use some help right about now!"

"Calm down, I got you fam," calmly replied the KV-2, "Steady, steady, and goodbye." The KVs nearest to Lazer were KVs no more.

"Nice shot, reload and get your ass out here! THIS IS FUN!" yelled Lazer, giddy now that he can let off some steam and then some. What they didn't know was that their teammates were on a nearby by hill, tied up and pretty much forced to watch them fight.

"Holy crap, they're good at combat!" exclaimed Eldrin, surprised by what he was witnessing and hearing over the comms channel Orbit and Lazer did. He wasn't the only one thinking that.

"Look at Jeff, he's running all over the place and he's untouchable! And look at Robert. He only shows up for a second or two every so often, and when he does, he wreaks havoc to the KVs. Together they eliminated at least 30 KVs by now, and they only been fighting for a minute or so!"

Added Emily, just as surprised as any of the others there were. After she said this, reinforcements came, nothing to dangerous, just some Matildas and a couple Lees.

"Those guys are so screwed," said Jacob.

"Why are you doubting Lazer and Orbit?" asked Aiden, surprised at what he heard.

"I'm talking about the tier four tanks, dumbass," returned Jacob. After this Aiden shut up and join the others in watching this glorious chaos take place.

"Tier four tanks? I'm having fun today!" shouted Lazer, now bursting with excitement.

"Calm down, you have to fight Matildas," said Orbit.

"What do you mean?" sneered Lazer, "I also have Lees to- DAMN IT ROB!"

"You were saying," replied Orbit, starting his reload after devastating those Lees. For payback and stress relief, Lazer killed all of the Matildas. The only, tank left was a solo KV-1, or so they thought.

"I got you now K- HOLY SHIT!" said Jeff, as he was flash banged, worrying the others on the hill. He just kept on running and joined Rob behind cover as his turret cleared. He shook his turret and was ready to go again.

"Hey guys, we need help! I repeat we need help! Do you read me? Do you read me?" said Jeff trying the radio.

"Sorry Jeff, we all got captured," were the only words he heard in a sea of static.

"We're on our own. Load up and wreck those T49s that just showed up there," said Lazer indicating the position of the hidden snipers that were about to get an awakening call.

"I'll shoot-n-scoot for now until their numbers are down. Sound like a plan?" he asked. Orbit gave a silent answer, nodding his gun up and down. They then started the fight. Rob obliterated the T49s in two minutes, during which Lazer removed all of the PZIVs that arrived and started on the M4s. Rob whittled their number down further. Estimates say that they now only had a KV-2, their leader, a single KV-1, 8 T-34s, 2 M4s, and maybe a PZIV if the little bugger was lucky enough to escape and regroup. Well, the little bugger was lucky. He started to rush across the way, Lazer wasn't letting him get away. He screeched a war cry and rammed the PZ, the brute force of it all bludgeoning him to death.

"Lazer! LAZER! DAMN IT JEFF WHERE ARE YOU!" desperately yelled Orbit, fearing the worse,

"Dude, I'm right here. Calm down," said Jeff, from out of nowhere, giving Orbit the tank's equivalent of a heart attack.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT LAZER! YOU GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK!" screamed Orbit, his fuel pump pulsating, not something to be taken lightly. All Lazer could do to reply was laugh his ass off. He spent the next few shots taken by Rob doing so. Then, they were surprised to see the tanks avert their aim to a hill as Vasili rolled towards them.

"Hello Orbit, nice to see you again. It's been some time since we last met old friend," said Vasili, smiling.

"We're not friends, not since you betrayed me and created P.W.M. you abomination," said Orbit, referring to Vasili's 107mm.

"Spirited as always Orbit. Now, here's a deal. Surrender now or your friends will be executed. I need your answer now," calmly answered the "abomination".

"You want an answer, well here it is," said Orbit as he rolled next to Vasili. "DEATH TO THE HEATHEN!" The last sight in Vasili's life was Orbit's muzzle flash. Now, all that remained of him was a burning corpse that would be turned to scrap metal before long.

"Orbit, you know what to do," ended Orbit. He watched as Lazer shot the remaining tanks, not taking any sort of damage. Mere minutes after Vasili's death, the P.W.M. were eliminated.

 **A Few Minutes Later...**

"You guys alright?" asked Lazer, as he untied the others. He got positive replies from everyone and then joined Robert.

"Hey, guess what," he said.

"What?" responded Robert.

"This is it?"

"Yeah"

"Well, Lazer have fun."

"Dude, I'm off-duty it's fine."

"Ok then, have fun Jeff"

"Oh, wait. Just wait"

"Jeff, come here!" yelled Emily surprising Jeff.

"What's up?"

"You're upgrading?"

"Hell yeah I am!"

"OMG! You're gonna be one of us!"

"Yeah I will!" replied Jeff. He slinked away from the others and went to his garage. He researched the T-43 form of himself and fell asleep. When he wakes up he will be a T-43.

End Of Chapter 2

 **Ok ok. I know white phosphorus isn't a thing in WOT, but hey, it adds to P.W.M.'s arsenal and it adds drama in the scene where all P.W.M. have are tier 4s and 5s with a single tier 6, basically underdogs. I had to make it even somehow. And you gotta admit, Eldrin screaming outta nowhere has to be enjoyable after what you've seen from him so far.**

 **It's also a wonder, even to me, the freaking author, how a tank would manage to kiss and hug another tank. This relationship will not lead to lemons, read my profile please.**

 **There's more to go, I am sorry I wasn't able to properly go over the reviews for CH: 1, I forgot to mention it, so if you guys did review it, thank you. I posted this chapter only a few hours after the first and in that time, it didn't get much attention, if any. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review so I can see what I have to do with this story.**

 **I also plan on writing a MK fanfic with Scorpion x Kitana and maybe Smoke x Jade and/or a Sub-Zero ship involved. If you guys are MK fans or know someone who is, please have them PM me. I will need help for some of this, especially when it comes to changing the canon story quite a bit. It will take place in MK9 and will end at the same time MKX does. In other words, two games and decades of time to cover, well not every single one will be covered but you get the point, and, as such, plenty of chapters.**

 **With regards,**

 **SKORPIONMKXWARRIOR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's me. The war has begun, but who said it was all just fighting? Finally, the tanks of Sturm Krieg have an off-day. They have to find allies, rest up, and, in Jeff's case, get used to being a tier seven. Well, here's what you can expect, but I still have some surprises for you. I have my usual duo of ustanklover456 and smol mochi to thank, I also have to thank those of you out there that reviewed this. It lets me know this story is getting attention and you guys also give me advice. This helps me make future chapters the best they can be. I have this up to ch6 written so far, I wrote this MONTHS before getting a FanFiction account, so I'll follow the two a day posting method for today and tomorrow. From there, I hope to get a chapter out every other week up until the 2017-2018 school year starts. And, as always, see you on the battlefield :P"** \- SKORPIONMKXWARRIOR

 **Chapter 3**

"So, this is what being a tier seven feels like?" thought Jeff, who just had woken up from the previous day's battle and his tier jump. "Well, at least I'll be more at odds against the Park Empire's clans. This will be interesting," he said, despite having a weird feeling in his turret, painful almost. He opened the door to his garage just to have have confetti launched at him and cheers and cries thrown his way. He smiled, the gut feeling disappearing... for now.

"What's it like being a T-43. Tell me, tell me, Lazer!" screamed Emily overly excited for her friend. "Come on Lazer tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"It's great, I can only imagine how Park's gonna react when they find out I tier jumped. This is gonna be fun," he replied, lying just a little. "One more thing Em," he added.

"Yeah, Lazer?" she answered.

"I'm off-duty for crying out loud, use my actual name," he joked.

"Finally, Jeff wants to be called Jeff," said Eldrin, making the others laugh. Jeff just rolled his optics.

"Hey guys, it's our day off. How bout hitting the town, anybody with me?" said Aiden.

"On your six! Wait up!" yelled Jeff. And with that they hit the town of Castilla. They looked around the place and found an emblem parlor, the tank's equivalent of a tattoo parlor. They placed Jeff on the "chair" and chose a logo for the place they all met, Fort Creek. This logo was the axe and shield that the place was "supposedly" founded with, who knows the truth? After he got that emblem he chose a Philippine flag for the other side of his turret, right side, because he was ½ Filipino, something surprising that he and Orbit have in common. Hence, their close relationship on the battlefield as well as out and about. Seeing Jeff do this Rob copied him but had the tattoo placed on his hull front. After he had his "tattoo" finished, the group left the parlor in search of an old friend. It only took them a few minutes to find her.

"Hey, Amiira! We're over here!" yelled Emily, running over to hug Amiira. Amiira was not alone. She was being trailed by Grace and Da' Rai-Zha. Amiira was a Comet, Grace was a M41 Walker Bulldog, and Da' Rai-Zha was a WZ 131. They were "escorted" by Malik and Cesar. Malik was an O-NI while Cesar was a SPIC, just like Isabella. They started to hug and greet each other hello when the pain Jeff was experiencing from earlier came back. He started to feel light headed and close to passing out. He couldn't see or hear anything and he couldn't talk at all. The others didn't notice anything was wrong until Amiira tried to talk to Jeff.

"Jeff are you glad to see us! I barely ev-…. Um, are you alright?" she asked him. He just passively stared at them, unseeing. Eventually, Eldrin figured out something was wrong and rolled closer to Jeff. He gasped when he realized what was wrong.

"Guys, Jeff is not ok. He lied to us earlier. He is feeling the effects of a tier jump," he said, a worried edge on his voice. They just didn't know what to do. While this was happening, Jeff was getting closer and closer to passing out. Just as Eldrin realized what was wrong with him, he finally passed out. The others noticed this and knew they had to take him back to his garage. The tier jump put a lot of stress on his system, enough for pain to be felt and light-headedness that led to him passing out.

Back at Jeff' Garage

"I should have asked him to tell the truth. I knew he wouldn't be alright. He tier-jumped after all!" said Robert, berating himself. "I knew he lied, but I trusted that he changed after all this fighting. I should've left him here!"

"Robert, what do you mean? How is it that you knew he would be affected by this? Did you do something to him?" asked Amiira. She wanted answers, and she wouldn't stop until Rob gave them to her and the others.

"I didn't do anything to him. To be honest, Jeff and I have not told you everything about our past when we first met all of you. We both knew each other back when we were both still young, tier two tanks, still learning how to fight for ourselves in the Philippines. We were of a rare variety of tanks there. Most vehicles there were either of American or Asian design. If you weren't American, you were a Chinese, if you weren't Chinese, you were Japanese. My father and his mother however, happened to be separate travelers that married and had children there. While one of our parents were Russian, the other half was common ground for us, foreign designed tanks with Filipino blood. His father was a M48 Patton medium tank while my mother was also a rare tank, being an Object 268. We were Russian born, meaning that we were born as a Soviet tank. We had a lot of shit to deal with growing up, but when we met up a long, long time ago. Our friendship was sealed in from the beginning," he said. Before he could continue, Amiira interrupted him.

"Wait, you guys met at such a young age? How did you guys meet each other?" she asked.

"He saved me when I was still a T-26 getting beat up by T2 medium tanks. The speed he had back when he was a BT-2 left him running circles around them. They couldn't touch him. He just continued to fight until they left, even if it left him in pain at the end of it all. When I asked why he helped me, he answered by simply asking me what model he was. When I realized his model, I assumed we were both half-blood. I guessed right. We were friends since. No one was able to bully us anymore. It seemed to us like we were gods. Well, at least until we teir jumped. I took it perfectly fine. Jeff, however, had... complications. He would get lighted-headed and pass out often for the first few days he was a BT-7. This pattern continued up until now. I thought he might have outgrown it becoming a T-43, but I always had a feeling that I was wrong. And this is where we are now."

"Wait, you are, in a way, purely Russian, so you can only be a Soviet tank. What about Jeff? He's half and half. Would this mean he could tier jump to a M46 someday?" she asked, getting a fair share of feedback from everyone, none of it positive, seeing the situation they're in.

"No, he could never be an American tank. His blood is purely Russian in design. This left him a half-blood in two ways. This has never deterred him though, it always added to his fighting spirit." he replied.

"That's deep Robert," said Emily. She rolled over to Jeff and started to check on him while the others turned their attention back to Rob.

"Neither of us really understood how our half-blooded origin would affect us, but Jeff always was the one to have a strong fighting spirit. It seemed as if it had no effect on him anywhere. Then I learned the complications he had with tier jumping. At first, I worried for him greatly. Now, I no longer worry for him so much," he suddenly said.

"Wait, are you saying you don't care about Jeff?!" yelled Eldrin.

"I didn't say that. I am worried about him, just not as much as I used to when this happens. He's strong, we all know it. We have all seen the fight he has in him first hand. We need to trust he can fight through this. I always have, from the day he saved me from those bullies up to today. He may not be in great health, but, DAMN IT, he still has fight left in him!" he said. With this, the air suddenly felt rigid. Then, Jeff started to come to.

"OH MY GOD! JEFF ARE YOU OK? ARE YOU?" yelled Emily, relief flooding her system. This relief then overflowed into the others.

"Damn it Rob, you just had to be so touchy just now? Seriously, that speech was the closest thing to a motivational speech about me I have heard yet. My turret still aches, but we have a job to do, let's get it done," said Jeff, surprising everyone there.

"You're staying here. Emily watch over him please," Rob eventually said. "You're in no condition to wander around, you need to rest. That's an order."

"Yes, sir. Here, I have a friend, you won't like to see him, but we need his help," Jeff responded.

"Don't tell me it's-"

"Sorry sir. It is."

"Why him?"

"Any better ideas? That's one lucky son bitch we're talking about. He leads a clan that would be a great help in defeating the Park Empire. Admit it. We don't like him, but we need his help."

"UGH! Where do I find him?"

"Right where he was last time we shot his ass up, just outside of town."

"I better not regret this Jeff."

"You won't sir, I will be the one with regret if things go South"

"Now who's the lucky son bitch?"

"Just go you prick."

"Fine, see ya later! I'll be back soon. Jacob on me." And with this, they were on their way. Just as he was leaving he heard Jeff curse as his turret ache started to intensify. Rob knew he would be ok in the end, but he couldn't stop wondering why Jeff was the only one going through this. Weird blood lines or not.

 **Outside of Town**

With that they left town and headed for the "unknown" friend of theirs. They traveled for a minute or two then they found the friend they needed. "HEY ALEX YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Orbit. "Nice to see you too Robert," he responded. Alex was a T71 light tank. He was a SOB because he spammed APCR. He didn't have much of choice though..well no one gave gave a shit. Orbit and Alex just stared at each other while Maya, Andrew, Aiden, Eldrin, Grace, Amiira, Da'Rai-Zha, Johnaeh, Isabella, Cesar, Malik, Jacob, and the members of Alex's clan looked on. Eventually, Alex talked.

"It has been a while since we've last seen each other. Where's the other tier six SOB?"

"In the garage, tier jump," replied Orbit.

"Oh, Lazer is a T-43 now. That's nice to hear. Now, down to business, enough chit chat. Why are you here? You obviously came here for a special reason. Tell me what it is. I need to know," he commanded.

"I'm here to request an alliance. I'm here to do this respectfully Alex. We don't need your cocky bullshit right about now. Sturm Krieg is in need of allies in a fight against the Park Empire. We want your clan to be a part of it. Please make the right decision and join our side of the war," he said calmly. Now he just waited for Alex's answer. He wouldn't need to wait for long.

"I'll join your clan, on one exception. I get a rank of Commander or higher in your army. I want to be part of your planning process. If you want my help, follow my advice," said Alex.

"You won't be a commander, but I'll let you be a junior advisor nothing more, deal or no? Replied Alex.

"I will be a command-" tried Alex.

"I'll kick your ass right now Alex, take it or leave it," said Orbit, trying his best to suppress his anger. Eventually, Alex agreed because of the Park Empire was their common enemy but he swore revenge against Orbit's decision. This vow would later bite him in the ass. With this they headed back to the garage to help Jeff recover and draw plans for their next offensive against the Park Empire, their common enemy.

 **THE END**

 **How did you guys like the twist with Lazer's health? The half-blood situation will affect**

 **Orbit in the future, for better or worse, you'll just have to continue reading to find out. And, on that note, I will try to add flashbacks of how each member of Sturm Krieg met Jeff and Rob and joined the clan chapter by chapter.**

 **I know Orbit was a bit aggressive upon seeing Alex, but they hate each other, I can't have it any other way. And, if the T71 APCR case isn't a thing in WOT: PC, plz spare me I based the tanks in this from WOT: Blitz.**

 **Grace is a character named after one of my helpers, the being Rob aka Orbit. Just a lil fun fact.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and review it. Good or bad, I don't care. I want to know where this is going. Anything helps.**

 **With Regards,**

 **SKORPIONMKXWARRIOR**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! It's SKORPIONMKXWARRIOR again! Sturm Kireg now has allies, but how trustworthy can they be going into their first joint battle against the Park Empire? Will it work? Or is there traitorism in the air? Who knows? We'll find out pretty soon. And, once again, thanks to my dynamic duo. Hope you guys like this chapter. And, as always, see you on the battlefield :P

Chapter 4

Orbit woke up the next morning, pissed at himself for allowing Alex into their planning ranks and for not keeping his wits about him. Only one thing compensated for this. Lazer was better and would begin active service by noon that day, or whenever he woke up from a fuel coma from the previous day. Emily reported this while they were heading back to base with Alex.

"Oh GOD! GUYS! HE"S AWAKE! HE'S AWAKE!" she screamed into her mic, scaring the shit out of her sister. After hearing this, they rushed to base to find this out in person. Orbit was looking forward to this. After almost a week of his friend being ill and garage-bound, he was ready to restart training, as if he needed it.

A few minutes of cruising around and he arrived at Lazer's garage. Something was strange when he arrived there. Lazer was gone and his garage left WIDE OPEN. This caught Orbit by surprise when Lazer, unknowingly to Orbit, snuck up behind him and yelled-

"SURPRISE MOTHA FUCKA! TIME TO WAKE UP!" This scared the shit out of Orbit and he nearly bitch slapped Lazer for it when he remembered he was incapacitated for almost a week, 6 days to be exact.

"When are we going to plan our assault on Canyon?" asked Lazer.

"Soon, right after breakfast. Wait til then and we'-"

"That's too much time! Ialready ate, I did a little training, I scared the shit outta you! I NEED TO FIGHT!"

"We all want to get in a few shots, I know that. Just let the rest of us get ready and we'll plan the assault and launch it today. Sounds good?" he replied to Lazer's interruption.

1 Hour Later...

"You said it would only take a "few minutes" but it took a whole fucking hour. What the fuck Rob!" yelled Lazer as the others were just catching up to him at the planning desk. Orbit, Lazer, Eldrin, and Emily were the leading tanks in Sturm Krieg. This time however, they were joined by a new guess, Alex. He couldn't lead any troops besides his own, but he would be able to give tactical suggestions.

"What's the plan of assault this time, boss?" mocked Alex?

"Simple. Your clan leads the assault through the front of the canyon. Alpha team (Orbit, Lazer, Eldrin, Andrew Jacob, Aiden, Malik, Cesar) will assault the right flank. Beta team (Emily, Maya, Isabella, Johnaeh, Grace, Da'Rai-Zha, and Amiira) will take the left. This is a three-sided assault on what's arguably their strongest base. Any questions?" said Orbit answering Alex's question.

"Yeah, what do they have?" asked Eldrin, "If I'm to be shooting at these guys I want to know what I'm shooting at ahead of time."

"The Park Empire's nearest base is reported to have nothing but tier six tanks, mostly light and medium, except one. The commanding officer for the base is Red Dog, a T29. He is known to be a fearsome foe. Almost as fearsome as we are. Lazer, Eldrin, he's your guy's target. Work together to bring the bitch down. Anything else?" he replied seeing a few fearsome looks around the place. Only one showed a smile, a smile others would have called sadistic if you didn't know him better.

"Yeah. We got this covered. Eldrin let me run circles around him and fire at his weak spots, he'll be so distracted with me he won't care about you. Now to the task at hand...THIS IS ROB'S LAST KV-2 BATTLE! HE'S BECOMING AN ISU-152 AFTER THIS! LET'S GIVE HIM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!" said Lazer, first talking calmly then yelling his head off at the end. Everyone gave him the round of applause he deserved, except Alex, and headed out to spread the plan around. While on his way to tell his troops, Alex saw a young tank he didn't recognize. It was a M7 medium tank. He walked up to him to help but, he just fled away. Worried Alex followed the poor tank until he entered a pub. He got to the door and was stopped in their tracks. It was the same pub known to house Park's troops, willingly. He just gulped and rolled inside.

Inside there were every brand of low tier tank you can imagine: AMX-40, Matilda, A-20, etc. He eventually found the M7. When he walked up to talk to him he saw a play was starting. He decided to stick around and watch it. From there, they started to display ideas held true by the empire. Alex started to believe his original thoughts, and his own friends, as incorrect blemishes that needed to be made right. He walked in an enemy of Park, he walked out their spy. Unbeknownst to both sides of the war. He knew he had to screw over the members of Sturm Krieg no matter the cost. He would do this the next day. After the initial fight, when everyone would think it's free of enemies. He'll help Sturm Krieg clean house, then clean house himself the next day. It was destiny for Alex. A tainted, sad destiny that could have been different...

3 HOURS LATER….

Alex was at the front just a few hours later. He aimed his autoloader at the front gate that Parkers, a new nickname for Park's troops in place of a curse, put up. He blasted the doors open signaling an attack and unloaded the rest of his magazine into an unfortunate O-I. He then rushed ahead, closely followed by his own troops that were still unaware of his devious plot against Sturm Krieg. They were inside wrecking the place seconds later.

Meanwhile, Orbit was waiting behind a hill leading into the canyon for the signal to start the attack with the rest of Alpha. They heard Alex unload his shot a few minutes later. They all rushed the hill. Aiden and Cesar were the first to crash through the fence and load shots into the nearest Parker's. They didn't even know what they had coming. Soon afterwards, the two lights were running around, creating a distraction. The pair kept this goin over the course of the battle.

Seconds later, Lazer was in to cause some chaos of his own and to take care of his other main objective. Find Red Dog and eliminate him. He crept from building to building, using them as cover as he searched for Red Dog. He eventually reached a broken train and hid. He has found his query and he would watch Red Dog from there and wait for Eldrin.

Another "round" of seconds later and the heavy tanks of Alpha team crashed through to fuck shit up. They reinforced the line and formed a steel wall. The wall moved forward and plowed anyone enemies over.

Eldrin drifted away from the others in the fighting and linked up with Jeff who was taking cover. He looked around the corner to see what Jeff saw and was greeted with quite a spectacle. On top of the center hill was Red Dog and his elite guard, a T-43 and a T-20. The three tanks were sniping the tanks in Alex's area of assault with 90mm, 85mm, and even 105mm fire. The two assassin's had to eliminate them, and soon or the assault was for not.

The girls were on the left flank of the canyon, gossiping about the current events. When they heard the signal, Isabella's and Johnaeh's autoloaders wreaked havoc on the enemy troops. They stayed where they were and reloaded. After a clip reload, they unleashed another barrage. They did one more reload and barrage before they played catch up with their friends.

Emily and Maya lead the charge on Alex's signal with the others close behind. The left flank was more burden with heavies. This gave the girls, all of which were meds and lights, some complications. Regardless, they eventually pushed forward enough to link up with Alex's troops. They thought the next part of the attack would be to turn around and push to the center of the base to finish the base off, but were shot by phosphorus rounds from Alex himself. They were dizzied and bound before being dragged away by the troops.

Orbit one-shot the final tank of the base. A few seconds later he got the report that Red Dog was shot dead by Lazer after Eldrin took couple of ricochets from his body guards. He met up with Lazer and Alex at the center of the base that was now theirs. He then announced to the others, "I now have enough exp to tier jump. I have to go back to our base to sleep through it. I'll meet you guys back here tomorrow. See ya then!"

"K, see ya later Rob. Don't pass out!" replied Jeff, joking about his own "curse".

He then rolled away to tier jump. He was out of sight a few minutes later. As soon as he was gone Alex had his troops fight Lazer and the others. He then went to deal with Jeff personally. He fired a phosphorus round and missed. Lazer responded with a shot of AP, it hit Alex's turret ring just right and ricocheted.

"Alex what the hell! Stop! This isn't you!" yelled Jeff.

"This IS me NOW!" he screamed back. His autoloader finished it's two second reload process and he landed a shot on Jeff.

"Stop Alex! You can get over-" he tried to argue. Alex had all of his troops bind and the drag Jeff and the other members of Sturm Krieg to the center of the compound. They had the fighters, all they needed was their commander.

1 HOUR LATER….

"Hey ROBERT! ARE YOU HERE! IT'S ME! STEFFI!" screamed Steffi, Robert's Chi-Nu of a little sister. She hoped to find Rob. She searched the base until she came on a surprise. She found the vehicles of Sturm Krieg and recognized Jeff in no time. She rushed over to him.

"Jeff! Are you ok?!" she asked.

"No just run...they'll get you…" he quietly replied.

"Who's they? And it doesn't matter. I can fight th-" she tried to answer. She was flashbanged and tied just like the others. She was brought to the front gate and left there for Robert to find as a warning…

THE END

I know the fighting is still a bit rushed. As mentioned earlier, I first wrote this story months before I made an account for . I did edit it a little bit, hopefully it helps it a bit. I'll try my best in Ch7 when I start from a fresh slate that I can make the fighting better as well as add more drama and incorporate flashbacks about the other members.

Alex betrayed Sturm Krieg and has now used his numbers gain, exact numbers are not known, even by me. But will this last? We'll see soon enough.

Steffi has been introduced, will she be able to free Jeff and the others, or is she just as stuck as they are. Will her brother finish his tier jump in time to save his sister and friends?

Plz review, any advice, tips, or criticism is appreciated.

With Regards,

SKORPIONMKXWARRIOR


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Guys! It's SKORPIONMKXWARRIOR! I have chapter five at the ready AND I will introduce a BRAND-NEW character. And to add to this Orbit finished his tier jump and is now an ISU-152, What can possibly go wrong? Once again, thanks to smol mochi and ustanklover456. I also would like to thank those who dropped a review, it helps me, regardless whether or not it's good or bad. Sorry if this intro was kinda short, it felt short when I wrote it. I didn't have much to say…_

 _AS ALWAYS! See you on the battlefield…._

Chapter 5

"Ugh, what happened?" asked Steffi to herself. "Where are the others? They said they'll be here. And, most of all where's my brother?" She decided to remain motionless, the surrounding silence around her almost terrifying, well for anyone outside of Sturm Krieg. Even though Steffi wasn't an actual "member" of Sturm Krieg, her brother is the leader of what could be the strongest clan out there. This silence continued, almost driving Steffi to lose her shit and start screaming for help. Then, she started to hear a little _sput sput sput_. She then knew someone was coming. No one she knew, but someone nonetheless. She focused on the engine sound. It grew louder and louder until a little Marder II appeared in front of her.

"Are you alright? I know the people here didn't treat you well. If you want me to, I can untie you. Do you want me to?" said the little Marder. "Oh, my name is Simply by the way.

"Um, hi Simply. And, yeah, can you please tie me out?" she replied kindly, hoping her act would work out. She remained silent as the little TD silently agreed and unbound her. She then raced beside him and aimed her 75mm at his "head" and loaded HE.

"Stay still. And I won't hurt you. Make a move and nutin will happen. Ok?" she commanded.

"I wouldn't hurt you! And besides, even if I make a move you can't shoot, yet alone kill me," Simply replied. He then started forward surprising Steffi. He then turned around and gleefully stared her down. They were just in this staring contest for what felt like minutes when they suddenly heard a voice booming in the distance that Steffi found all too familiar.

Back at Home Base…

It was a light of a new day. Orbit finished his tier jump during his slumber and was now ready to regroup with the others. Unlike Lazer, he didn't have the kickback side effects of a tier jump. He would just wake up and feel like a he did the previous day, albeit a little refreshed from a good 8+ hours of sleep (Kinda needed for a tier jump). He just stayed static for a little while he started up his engine and warmed it up. As this was happening, he just adjusted his "little" BL-10 152mm Cannon and decided to think about how they met Eldrin and Jacob.

 _It was when_ Jeff and Rob were still only at tier 4, almost at five. The little A-20 and T-28 were just cruising around the backroads of Castilla when _they saw a Churchill that was getting picked on by three tier five mediums. Since he was a slow tank, they ran circles around him yelling taunts and shooting him where it wouldn't pen. They had no idea they were being watched. Jeff saw that the group bullying the poor, still timid churchill consisted of an M4 Sherman, a Chi-Nu, and a T-34. Jeff decided to stop them, and soon. He sped towards them and shot each of them with a burst from his 37mm autocannon. He ran circles around them and ran away, a smirk in his thoughts. Before the bullies could turn their attention elsewhere, they were attacked by Rob. He also ran off, impressed with his work. They ran for so long then circled back. As they ran they saw a Pz IV has joined the folly. Pushing the churchill away the bullies, whilst shooting back at them with the churchill's help. The Pz IV managed to track the M4 Sherman as he got the churchill behind cover. The churchill continued running away while the Pz IV headed back to deal with the bullies. He came back in time to see a tier 4 medium and light tank come screaming onto the scene. HE saw an A-20 track the Chi-Nu as he drove past him. He then rammed the T-34 tracking him in turn and started limping away, gaining the attention of the Pz IV while he was at it. The T-28 then started to push the light away from the scene while the mediums were busy screaming about their tracks coming off. The Pz IV called out to them and gestured with his gun to join him._

" _You guys are good fighters. Thanks for helping my friend, Jacob, while I was away. I didn't respond to his cries for help soon enough. Those three bully him way too much. Anyways, you two have balls, I'll say that much. You can hang with us and help us create a clan. You guys up for that? Oh, where are my manners? I'm Eldrin." he said. It was almost too much to take in so soon. Rob then nodded._

" _No problem, Eldrin. We can't stand people like that. Even if we're at a disadvantage, we couldn't just walk away. And, as far as helping you guys out goes, yeh we're in. Right, Jeff?" he answered._

" _Hell yeah!" piped the little A-20. As time passed, Jeff and Rob eventually tier jumped. Surprisingly enough, Jeff was able to hide his side effects from the others JUST that once. He made a mental note to stay away from the others next time._ Rob then remembered that was why Eldrin and Jacob never knew that was what happened to Jeff. He was always a sneaky bugger when he had something to hide. _Another few months went by. After this, they finally had enough to fund the basic for a clan: small base, extra fuel reserves, ammo storage, all in the cheapest packages possible. When they decided on a leader, Rob voted Eldrin while the other three voted on Rob, surprising him. He led the clan from there._ He then woke up from his daydream and decided to inspect his new BL-10.

" _Now_ _ **THIS**_ _is what I call badass!_ " he thought to himself, finishing his trip down memory lane. He did it a second time but forgot to keep it in his head and ended up thinking out loud. He didn't even notice it. When he felt ready to move out he opened his garage and gave his engine a final rev before leaving at a brisk 35 km/h pace. He kept this trend going until he got within a few hundred meters of the compound he and his friends swept through the previous day. And even though his view range wasn't the greatest, he was able to easily pick out the out of place smoke plumes above the compound. He got a little closer, 150m to be exact, and scouted things out.

From his vantage point, he was able to spot the guys of Sturm Krieg bound in the center of the base while the girls were cowering nearby. They were trying to wake the guys up, still incapacitated from the previous day. Orbit then spotted Alex roll next to them and aim his gun at Lazer. He fired a shot surprising everyone around him and narrowly ricked, aka ricocheted, the shot off Lazer's turret cheek. He then decided to leave them alone seeing the pain was enough to rouse Lazer awake and the boom off the shot scaring some and awakening the rest of Sturm Krieg. He then cackled his head off as he and his body guards rolled off.

Orbit started to rev up his engine again when he looked up and saw a Chi-Nu and a Marder staring at each other. He would've thought they were both part of Alex's gang if it weren't for a little emblem his noticed on the Chi-Nu's turret. After a second of thought, he then realized who it was and rushed forward at top speed. When he was within earshot of the two tanks he bellowed at the top of his lungs, " **GET AWAY FROM HER!"** The two tanks then stopped staring at each other. The Chi-Nu recognised the voice then turned her turret around.

"BROTHER! YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE F-" screamed Steffi as she caught up to Robert, blindly running in his direction with relief. It wasn't until she took a second look at him that she realized he wasn't a KV-2 anymore. "You're a... a…. a-" she tried to finish.

"An ISU-152?" said Rob. Seeing if his answer was the one one Steffi was trying to find.

"Yeah. You're a ISU-152. When did you tier jump? Why are you here? Where's everyone one else? Can I finally join Sturm Krieg now?!" confirmed Steffi and she didn't even hesitate to start baraging Orbit with questions.

"An old 'friend' of mine kidnapped them. Steffi, the only reason I wasn't here was because I went back to home base to tier jump. And, thanks to what the fuck is happening right now, I will let you into Sturm Krieg under honorary terms, after this, however, you can consider yourself a member. Before we go, you do know, I wouldn't allow this otherwise?" he answered.

"Yes, I know. I won't fail you. I'll show you what I could do. Now are we gonna fight or what?!" she answered in turn. It was then Simply decided to interrupt the siblings' reunion.

"Um, can I help?" he asked timidly. Orbit then noticed the little Marder that was looking at them. He checked the little tank out and then a plan popped into his head.

"Yes, you can help us. On one condition. You have to act as bait. Now I will ask you a question. Are you willing to help us?" he returned.

"I will!" piped the cheeky little Marder.

"Well Steffi, let's do this!" said Orbit.

TAKING BACK STURM KRIEG…

Simply rolled back into center base with Steffi in tow. The ropes from earlier cunningly arranged to make it appear as if she was still bound. They got to the center of the town and they saw Lazer being comforted by the the others as he grimaced in pain from the shell Alex ricked off the side of his turret. He then looked up and his expression changed as soon as he recognized who the Chi-Nu was.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE STEFFI!" he yelled, more surprise in his voice than anything else.

Steffi just stared at Lazer for a second before depressing her barrel as far down as she could in an act, unbeknownst to the others. A nearby guard noticed this then rolled over. It was an M4 Sherman using the 105mm howitzer. He looked at the strange medium tank before ramming the Marder escorting her back. He started berating Simply until he heard a feminine voice. The voice just simply said, "Surprise Mutha Focker." He turned his turret around until he could just barely make out the silhouette of a familiar Chi-Nu.

The M4 just barely enough time to think to himself, " _Well shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"_ before Steffi ammo racked him from point blank, execution style. This alerted everyone in the base. She turned her turret around to face the imminent threat as Simply rolled up and started untying the others. The tank battle started. Steffi then started engaging tank after tank. She then noticed a T21 rushing towards her. She wouldn't have enough time to traverse her turret to shoot him. She just closed her optics and prepared herself for a hit when _**BOOOOOM.**_ She opened her optics to find the T21 dead in its tracks. She was about to turn around to see who it was when she heard over the radio an ever-reassuring voice.

"Don't worry Steffi. I got your six. Just give me time to reload. NOW HURRY UP AND SHOOT THE BASTARDS!" yelled Orbit a few seconds after wiping the little T21 into oblivion. He then angled his tank a little to protect himself while Steffi took shots at choice targets sneaking up alongside them while more and more members of Sturm Krieg got into the fight one by one and shooting them from point blank ammo racking them all execution style over and over again. She then turned around and went behind the others in Strum Krieg with Simply and the two simply sniped from behind the others. Even before this Steffi "racked" up an impressive 6 kills. And her count only grew as they engaged more opponents.

Orbit was back into his usual tactics with Lazer darting here and there taking few shots while giving out even more of a punch. While he did this Orbit would annihilate anyone who tried to fight killing everyone opponent they had with a single shot. This continued until he missed a VK 30.01H who happened to be lucky enough to notice Orbit aiming at him and suddenly hitting it into reverse right as Orbit took his shot and this made him miss. He didn't get away with it though. Right as he thought he was in the clear a 75mm shot hit his turret cupola blindly him and this was followed by another 75mm more potent than before, penetrating his turret ring and crippled him. A final 85mm shell took him out of his misery. Simply, Steffi, and Lazer triple teamed the VK and killed him with a team effort. Jacob, Eldrin, Andrew and Aiden were doing their usual battle tactic of Aiden moving to the front to actively scout the enemy and also pump a couple shots into the enemy tanks. This was followed up with the three heavies behind him plowing through the area Aiden would've just finished doing his drive by through and clean up anyone remaining. They were eventually joined by Malik as he diverted from the girls who were doing their own fair share of sniping, brawling, and drive bys. Sturm Krieg was doing all of this on a wide front to just roll over their opposition. They were all succeeding with their advance until they hit the center of the map. From here, they made a line and acted as a firing squad to any tanks that were unlucky enough not to take cover in Alex's improvised base. They just waited and reloaded the guns and prepared to advance when Rob gave a surprising order.

"Hold here. Do not advance," he said over the intercom.

"What do you mean 'Hold here'!?" rudely answered Lazer not understanding why until he remembered what Orbit was. "Nevermind, Sir. Give em hell!" he corrected himself. The others were just as confused until Lazer said that. As soon as he corrected himself they realized what Lazer did and just waited. A few seconds passed and then- **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** Orbit fired a HE round into the improvised base and it fell with ease. He then gave the others brand new orders.

"FIRE AT WILL!" he yelled at loud this time. Not caring if anyone besides his own troops heard. Hearing this, the members of Sturm Krieg just shot any stragglers that were trying to escape. They were all wiped out in seconds. Rob then snuck away to take an overwatch position just in case something went wrong. The others moved to the center of the map and were about to celebrate when they heard a shot. This was followed by Steffi yelping in pain. They all turned around to find that Alex was the one to track Steffi. He then aimed his gun higher, at her turret. He then just smiled.

"Did you guys really think that you could defeat ME!" he just exclaimed. Lazer tried to silently move closer. Alex noticed this and shot him in the tracks in turn. He then grimaced in pain and simply started aiming at Alex's turret. He just warned Lazer, "Don't come any closer or else. I'll execute her just like she did my soldiers. Now divert your guns away from me or I shoot!"

The others diverted their guns to keep Steffi safe, but they still had their optics trained on him. He started to track all of the members of Sturm Krieg one at a time. He thought he had everyone until he realized a KV-2 was missing.

"OK ROBERT! SHOW YOURSELF OR I'LL SHOOT YOUR SISTER! THE CHOICE IS-" he tried to finish his threat but a certain 152mm gun touched the side of his turret. He traversed his optics a little to see an ISU staring him down, a twisted grin on its face. It took Alex a second to realize who the ISU was and he started backing off. The ISU just stared. Alex then burst into a dead sprint in the others direction. He was almost out when he was tracked, stopping him in his tracks. He traversed his turret to find the ISU stalking closer to him. When he was 100m away he started to fire his 75mm autoloader. This was of no avail. The rounds harmlessly ricocheted off his armour. Orbit let Alex empty a magazine into his tank before asking him something.

"Do you seriously call those shots? I'll show you what a shot is," he said. He followed this up by firing an HE shell into Alex's engine deck. It destroyed the engine as well as set Alex on fire. He just sat there motionless, screaming as loud as he can. After he screamed for a few seconds the fire reached his ammo rack and detonated it, killing him. The battlefield was silent from that point. He just caught back up to the others to and helped them with repairing their tracks. When they all finished they headed back to base to recuperate and celebrate.

End of Chapter Five

 **Are you guys enjoying this so far? I hope you guys enjoy ch5. Fight scenes still might be rushed, prewritten months ago, and won't get improved until ch7 which i am yet to write. I also have a lot more to go.**

 **If this fanfic does well enough, I will consider writing a prequel-sequel that will be based around a soon to be introduced group that Steffi and Simply will join.**

 **I know so far that I haven't introduced many characters that are sided with P.W.M., in chapter seven and eight I hope to change that. In chapter seven I have seven new characters to introduce, trust me, there's so many I may start losing track, my decision to add sooooo many characters lead me here. And, i will also, hopefully, write ch8 from the POV of a P.W.M. characters yet to be introduced. Just letting you guys know what I plan for this story.**

 **I also want to apologize for coming of track, I said I would post 2 chapters a day so I can get as much of the prewritten story gone ASAP. The process of re-reading, editing, and adding to the chapters was more time consuming than I thought. I still will get the chapters up soon, one a day minimum until I'm out of the prewrites. Thank you, guys, for your patience.**

 **Staying on that note, I will start, at the least, brainstorming for the MK fanfic. I hope to have ch1 at least in development by July 13, 2017. I hope to finalize and post it by August 14-ish, 2017, before my 2017-2018 school year starts.**

 **Stay awesome guys,**

 **SKORPIONMKXWARRIOR**


End file.
